IT MIGHT BE LOVE
by Lisbeth Beckett
Summary: Nyo!Pottertalia. Cuando el profesor Snape manda hacer Felix Felicis, no todo el mundo lo consigue a la primera. Una persona de las pocas que lo consigue, sin embargo, no es tan egoísta como para quedárselo para ella sola y acaba dándole su frasquito a una persona especial.


**N/A: Anoche vi las imágenes de Nyo Polonia y Nyo!Lituania oficiales y me enamoraron. Por ello, me he inspirado y he escrito este one-shot. El universo es el de Harry Potter(no lo he marcado como Xover porque la mayoría de los personajes son de Hetalia. He decidido usar este universo porque hacía ya un tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir un poco de Pottertalia). Todos los personajes son Nyos. El nombre que le he dado a Polonia ha sido Anna, pues según la INE es el nombre femenino más común de Polonia. Tres cuartos de lo mismo con el de Lituania, que es Kristina. Diré también el de Suiza, que es Ruth en este fic. (El nombre del resto de las Nyos no lo pongo porque supongo que ya sabéis cuáles son. Aunque si hay dudas mandadme un PM.)**

***.*.***

**IT MIGHT BE LOVE**

Como todos los jueves a las nueve de la mañana, los alumnos Hufflepuffs de quinto año tenían clase conjunta de pociones con los de Gryffindor. Sin embargo aquel día, por razones aparentemente desconocidas, se habían unido los Slytherin y los Ravenclaw a la clase. La mazmorra en la que tenían clase estaba llena a rebosar, y en algunos casos había más de seis alumnos compartiendo un mismo caldero.

-¿Sabías que Chiara e Isabel están saliendo en secreto?-preguntó Anna, conocida por ser la Gryffindor más audaz de su casa, a Kristina, su inseparable amiga perteneciente a Hufflepuff, quien escuchaba con poca atención a la polaca. Las dos amigas estaban sentadas en tercera fila, en el extremo derecho de la amplia habitación. Compartían caldero con Madeleine Williams y Felicia Vargas, ambas Hufflepuffs, quienes conversaban en susurros.

-No, no tenía ni idea.-respondió la morena con desinterés, quien parecía estar buscando algo o a alguien con la mirada.-Por cierto, Anna, ¿Sabes ya por qué están aquí los Ravenclaw y Slytherin?

-Le he preguntado a Julchen.-respondió la rubia, mirando a cierta albina Slytherin. A pesar de estar en casas rivales, eran bastante amigas, aunque siempre tenían alguna que otra rencilla.-Me ha dicho que Snape les dijo anoche los Slytherin que vinieran a nuestra clase todos los jueves a esta hora. A los Ravenclaw les ha avisado al parecer esta mañana durante el desayuno.

-¿Y la profesora Sprout no se ha enfadado?-preguntó Kristina mordiéndose el labio. La profesora Sprout, aparte de ser la jefa de su casa, era la profesora que mejor le caía de Hogwarts. Era buena persona, pero odiaba perder clases, más aún con los alumnos de quinto, quienes ese año se examinaban de los TIMOS.

-No lo sé, el caso es que veo que te sabes muy bien el horario de los Slytherin.-comentó Anna con una risita.

-N-No me lo sé. Sólo sé que los Ravenclaw tienen clases los jueves a primera hora con los Slytherin. ¡Sakura me lo dijo!

-Ya, lo sabes por Sakura, con quien apenas hablas.-dijo Anna con una de esas miradas que incomodaban tanto a la morena.-Seguro que lo sabes por ella y no por Nikolai.

-¡Calla, nos va a oír!-exclamó la morena tapando la boca a su amiga, mirando avergonzada al bielorruso, quien estaba en el otro extremo de la mazmorra, hablando en susurros con Anya, su hermana, quien al igual que él estaba en Slytherin.

-¿Cómo va a oírnos si está en el quinto pino?-preguntó la rubia quitándose la mano de su amiga de la boca.

Kristina abrió la boca para responder. Sin embargo, antes de pronunciar ninguna palabra, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió repentinamente y por ella entró el profesor Snape, provocando que se hiciese un silencio sepulcral en el lugar.

El profesor fue hacia la pizarra que estaba al lado de su escritorio y se dispuso a escribir un listado de ingredientes. Kristina sacó un pergamino y copió lo que se estaba escribiendo en la pizarra.

-¿Por qué lo copias?-preguntó Anna a su amiga en un susurro.

-Porque si el profesor lo está escribiendo en la pizarra seguramente sea la receta de algo que no viene en el libro.-respondió la morena.

De repente, el profesor Snape se giró hacia ella, dejando de escribir.

-Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff, señorita Laurinaitis.-dijo con voz grave el profesor, mirando a la lituana mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-una sola interrupción más de su parte, y la echo de clase. Y señorita Lukasiewicz.-dijo al ver que la polaca abría la boca.-ni se le ocurra defenderla, o será usted la que se irá de clase con cincuenta puntos menos para su casa.

Anna cerró la boca, cabreada, mirando con asco al profesor, quien continuó con su tarea de escribir en la pizarra.

La polaca le echó una mirada a su amiga, quien la interpretó como un "lo siento". Kristina sonrió levemente, haciéndole entender que no pasaba nada, y siguió escribiendo lo de la pizarra.

-Bien, copien esta receta y hagan la poción.-dijo Snape girándose hacia la clase.-la razón por la cual hoy están todos aquí es por esta poción. Una persona que está aquí, cuya identidad mantendré en el anonimato, me pidió que hiciésemos esta poción este año, dado que normalmente se hace en sexto. Estuve considerando su petición y al final he decidido que la hagáis.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que esa persona fue la lame-culos de Alice Kirkland?-murmuró Anna en el oído de Kristina. Ambas amigas miraron a la susodicha, quien se encontraba en primera fila mirando casi con admiración al maestro, quien por cierto era el jefe de su casa.

-Esta poción es el Felix Felicis, también conocida como suerte líquida. Da doce horas de suerte a todo aquel que la ingiera. Su tiempo de preparación es de seis meses, por lo que para abril estará acabada. Quiero que, en grupos de unas cinco o siete personas, preparéis la poción. Si os sale bien, será de color oro fundido. Si no, es que habréis fracasado.

Madeleine levantó la mano, siendo olímpicamente ignorada por Snape, quien continuó hablando.

-El grupo que consiga hacerla bien se podrá quedar la poción. Pero su uso debe de ser muy limitado, pues de no ser así, podría provocar temeridad, atolondramiento y un peligroso exceso de confianza.-unos murmullos llenaron el hasta entonces mantenido silencio.-Bien, ya podéis comenzar.

Y dicho eso, una marabunta de personas se levantó yendo a buscar los ingredientes que estaban escritos en la pizarra.

-Voy a por las cosas.-dijo Kristina a Anna, quien asintió y se puso a copiar del pergamino de la morena la receta que ya no era visible desde su asiento a causa de toda la gente que se había levantado.

Kristina volvió a los pocos minutos con todo lo necesario.

-Bien, ¿cuántos somos en el grupo?-preguntó la morena.

-Pueees...-dijo Anna.-Madeleine, Felicia, tú y yo.

-Los grupos son mínimo de cinco personas.-reprochó Kristina, mirando alrededor a ver si había alguien sin grupo.-voy a buscar a alguien que no tenga grupo.

-Vale.-respondió Anna, avisando a Madeleine y Felicia de que estaban en su grupo.

Al poco tiempo Kristina regresó, esta vez acompañada por Isabel y Chiara, la una con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la otra con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar en el mismo grupo que mi sorella?-se quejó a Isabel, quien se limitó a abrazarla y decirle que era una quejica.

Con el transcurso de los meses, las pociones fueron avanzando hasta que finalmente llegó abril, mes en el que se dieron por concluidas.

Algunas, como la del grupo de Julchen, Monika, Annelise, Daniel y Ruth, había resultado ser una desastrosa pasta color verde pistacho, la cual hizo que el profesor Snape arrugase la nariz a la hora de evaluarla.

-Desastroso.-murmuró el hombre, mirando con repugnancia el caldero. Daniel abrió la boca para replicar, pero Annelise le sujetó y le lanzó una mirada que el húngaro interpretó como un "cállate y no empeores la situación".

La gran mayoría sólamente fueron aceptables, consiguiendo un color amarillento que no llegaba a ser el dorado que requería la poción.

El único grupo que logró realmente su cometido fue el de Kristina y compañía.

Al evaluarlo, Snape puso una cara indescriptible. Sabía que lo habían hecho realmente bien, pero su orgullo no le dejaba admitir que un par de Gryffindors(caso de Isabel y Anna) habían logrado hacer la poción.

-Aceptable.-gruñó Snape mirando el caldero.-podéis quedaroslo.

Anna gritó de la alegría y abrazó a su mejor amiga, quien sonrió orgullosa, pensando que en realidad no quería el Felix Felicis simplemente para ella sola.

-A partir de ahora las clases volverán a ser por separado.-anunció Snape de mientras para el resto de la clase.

Cuando acabó la clase, Kristina salió con una sonrisa tímida de la mazmorra. Le dijo a Anna que se fuera sin ella a la siguiente clase, pues tenía algo importante que hacer. Además, la siguiente clase no la tenían juntas.

La lituana esperó a que todos los alumnos saliesen de clase. Si mal no recordaba, los Slytherin tenían la siguiente hora Encantamientos con los Gryffindor y los Hufflepuffs tenían Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con los Ravenclaw.

Cuando los más rezagados salieron, a Kristina se le iluminó el rostro, pues entre ellos estaba Nikolai. Estaba hablando con su hermano, Dmitri.

Kristina se armó de valor y se acercó hacia él.

-Nikolai, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-preguntó la chica tímidamente.

-No.-respondió el bielorruso cortante.

-Anda, Nikolai, no seas tan borde y habla con ella.-dijo Dmitri, quien estaba en la misma casa que la lituana y sentía un poco de afecto hacia ella, a pesar de que no fuesen muy amigos.

Nikolai rodó los ojos y se paró, dispuesto a hablar con la morena.

-Me voy a clase.-anunció Dmitri, dejando solos a la lituana y al bielorruso.

-Nikolai, yo...-dijo Kristina, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar.

-A saber qué mierdas quieres.-musitó el chico, a quien en realidad no le caía tan mal la chica, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande como para tratarla bien.

-Quería darte esto.-dijo la chica apartando la mirada de los fríos ojos del Slytherin y ofreciéndole un objeto que el chico tomó indeciso.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Tu poción?-preguntó mirando el frasquito que Kristina le acababa de dar. En efecto, era el Felix Felicis que la muchacha había logrado obtener. Sin embargo, contrario a lo que la morena hubiese deseado, el bielorruso frunció el ceño y se lo tendió de vuelta.

-No lo quiero.

-Suponía que dirías eso. Pero lo necesitarás.-dijo la morena con seguridad, permitiéndose sonreír levemente al ver la mirada de incredulidad que le echaba el chico con ese comentario.

-¿Qué dices?

-Sé que dentro de poco tienes un partido de Quidditch-dijo Kristina, sonriendo al pensar en lo mono que se veía Nikolai con el uniforme de dicho deporte.-y no te lo van a poner nada fácil.

-Espera.-dijo Nikolai, alzando una ceja.-el próximo partido de Quidditch que tengo es contra Hufflepuff. ¿Por qué querrías ayudarme, si tú eres una Hufflepuff?

-Por que no todo en esta vida es ganar o perder un partido de Quidditch, Nikolai.-respondió la morena con una sonrisa.-en serio, hazme caso y quédate la botellita. Quizás te sirva en un futuro...

-Espero que esto no sea un sucio truco...-musitó el bielorruso mirando el frasquito antes de guardarlo en un bolsillo.

-Confía en mi.-pidió Kristina con una sonrisa.-Suerte en el partido.-dijo y tras ello se despidió de él con una sonrisa, corriendo para llegar no muy tarde a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Nikolai sacó el frasquito, una vez que la lituana se hubo ido, y lo escrutó con la mirada.

Asegurándose de que estaba solo, se permitió sonreír al pensar en lo que Kristina acababa de darle. En realidad le hubiese gustado ser él con su grupo, el que hubiese conseguido hacer bien el Felix Felicis. Sin embargo, Kristina era conocida por ser la mejor en pociones de su curso.

El Slytherin comenzó a caminar, pues no le hacía mucha gracia que Flitwick le echase la bronca por llegar tarde a su clase.

Mientras caminaba, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia Kristina. En cómo los primeros años allí en Hogwarts no la podía soportar por su pesadez, y cómo esa relación fue cambiando poco a poco. Hacía un año, más o menos, la chica comenzó a ser menos pesada. Se había vuelto más tranquila(aunque se le notaba a leguas aún que estaba enamorada de él) y eso agradaba a Nikolai. Quizás...podría ser amor, eso que sentía por ella,aunque de manera muy disimulada. Aunque su orgullo le impedía hacerse a la idea de que él, Nikolai, un sangre limpia de Slytherin, se estuviese enamorando de Kristina, una sangre sucia de Hufflepuff.

Nikolai sonrió. Aún le quedaban un par de años en Hogwarts, y en ese tiempo su relación con la lituana podía dar muchas vueltas.


End file.
